spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mysterion
"The legendary Mysterion is different than his fellow superhero companions is one important way, he actually has a superpower. He can never die. Known by most as unassuming Kenny McCormick during the day, Mysterion might just be the hero South Park needs to set right the growing evil that lurks in the shadows." [https://southpark.ubisoft.com/game/en-gb/characters/ Official Web Site Mysterion is the superhero alter-ego of Kenny McCormick in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. He fights in melee range and is a re-born Netherborn. When desperate he can assume the form of Dead Mysterion, giving him new abilities. Appearance and Personality Mysterion's costume is primarily two shades of purple. The body suit is lighter with a green 'M' in the center of the chest. His cape and hood are a darker purple. He wears a black eye mask and military green gloves. Attached to his hood above his forehead is a green question mark. It appears to be attached to the hood via a spring. His boots are brown. History Mysterion sided with the Freedom Pals during the civil war, however, he also took the problems of the town seriously and tries to fight crime. Mysterion made his first appearance in Civil War, accusing the Coon for his biased view on different superheroes. afterwards, he battled the Coon and Friends with Wonder Tweek and Tupperware, out-numbered and outmatched, he was defeated. He showed up again in Civil War 2, demanded the return of Doctor Timothy's phone, and he asked the Coon and Friends to stop investigating the Chamber of Commerce. Only greeted by the fake news created by the Coon that they already had a connection with Netflix. Doctor Timothy called the Coon's bluff after raping his mind, enraged, the Coon and Friends had the second battle with the Freedom Pals. At the start of the battle, Mysterion suggested the Coon Friends give up as they are "outmatched", However, he was defeated again along with the fellow Freedom Pals, even with many kindergardeners on their side. Abilities Mysterion is unique among the playable characters, in that he has two distinct "forms". In his normal state, he uses powerful melee attacks that draw foes towards him, setting them up for punishment from his allies. Compared to other melee-focused heroes, his health is quite low...but this factors into his unique playstyle. If Mysterion's health is depleted (whether by his enemies, status, or his own Ultimate), his body is consumed by rats (preventing revival by normal means) as his spirit emerges as "Dead Mysterion". In this form, he gains an all-new moveset focused on debuffing his enemies with Chill, Defense Down, and Confuse. He also has a new Ultimate that allows him to return to life, healing allies near himself in the process. *'Demonic Fury' - Execute a punishing melee attack. *'Dread Rush' - Two-punch combo with reverse knockback. *'Dark Whisper' - Pull a foe and deal damage *'Cruel Fate' - Ultimate - Sacrifice self to damage enemies. Transforms into Dead Mysterion. Dead Mysterion *'Phantom Chill' - Haunt a foe, Chilling them with a touch. *'Marked for Death' - Apply Defense Down to an enemy. *'Spooked' - Confuse a foe with spectral terror. *'Mysterion Re-rising' - Ultimate - Return to life and heal adjacent allies. Quests Given Quotes Field/Story * "What a bunch of dicks." * "What are you assholes doing here?" * "Scrambles?" * "WHAT?!" * "THAT'S IT, NEW KID! WE'RE GONNA RIP YOU APART!" * "You fucking animal..." * "HOLY SHIT, DUDE!" * "We don't have time for this! Stand aside! We have to get to Cartman!" * "WE KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP TO, FATASS!" * 'WE AREN'T PLAYING ANYMORE! WE KNOW EVERYTHING! SHOW US YOUR LEFT HAND!" * "SHOW US YOUR FUCKING LEFT HAND!" * "COME ON! WE CAN STILL STOP THIS FUCKER!" * "I have no fucking idea." Battle * Turn start ** "Let's settle this!" ** "Today is the last day of the rest of your life." ** "It's time!" ** "If I'm not your worst nightmare...I aspire to be." ** "Make way for Mysterion." ** "It's time." ** "This is my time." * New Kid turn start, Civil War ** "You're on the wrong side of this, New Kid." ** "Think about what you're doing, New Kid!" * After attacking ** "Today you crossed paths with the wrong immortal fourth grader." * Using Dread Rush ** "Here we go." * Using Dark Whisper ** "You won't see me coming." ** "No mercy." * Using Suicide Pact, Civil War ** "Here we go." * After using a Timefast ** "Butthole sure has some violent gas." * Ally attacked ** "Show no weakness!" * Defeated ** "Oh, right, Mysterion's dead, you guys." * Victory ** "Retribution but with Inclusion!" ** "This was only going to end one way." Gallery Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Freedom Pals